etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth
Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth (世界樹の迷宮V 長き神話の果て Sekaiju no Meikyū V: Nagaki Shinwa no Hate, lit. Labyrinth of the World Tree V: End of the Long Myth) is the fifth main entry in the Etrian Odyssey series, preceded by Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan. The game was released in Japan on August 4, 2016, and was released internationally on October 17, 2017. Story :This is the story of Yggdrasil, the world tree in the land of Arcania. :Children of men pass down an ancient fable: “The power of the gods will be granted there...” :Disciples of magic study an archaic myth: “The great mysteries shall be answered there...” :Descendants of warriors recite their folklore: “The ultimate techniques can be mastered there...” :Nomads of the plains exchange a fairy tale: “The lost treasures must be slumbering there...” :From all across the land of Arcania, each culture pursues its own legends. :They journey to Yggdrasil, yearning to reach the top and meet their destinies. In the land of Arcania there exists an Yggdrasil Tree, which is said to be the reason there is peace in the world. According to legend, those who reach the top of the tree will have any dream come true. Each of the land's four races have their own legend regarding what the top of the tree holds, but nobody has ever seen it. Those who wish to challenge the Yggdrasil labyrinth and reach the top visit the city of Iorys, a city near the base of the tree, where they become official adventurers and are able to explore the labyrinth.Sato (March 22, 2016). Etrian Odyssey V Details Its 10 Classes, 4 Races, And Other New Features. Siliconera. Retrieved May 24, 2016. Gameplay The game is set on the new continent of Arcania, which has its own Yggdrasil Tree. There are four races inhabiting the continent: Earthlain (human), Celestrians (elves), Therians (beast-like humans), and Brounies (dwarves/hobbits), each one being able to take on different classes when creating party members.Sato (March 1, 2016). Etrian Odyssey V Shares Details On Its New Races, Classes, And More. Siliconera. Retrieved March 1, 2016. In addition, the player will be able to change their chraracters' hair, skin, and eye colour (for each eye separately), and all party members now feature partial (and customizable) voice acting, which was previously exclusive to Story Mode parties in the Untold remakes. Classes Etrian Odyssey V features ten classes, each one being exclusive to a certain race from the start; however, players will eventually gain the ability to reclass a character regardless of race, keeping their portrait and basic stat spread. The Earthlain have access to four classes, while the others have two to choose from. Rather than the subclassing system of past games, the Legendary Title system is used. By mastering a specific class, the player can give their character one of two Legendary Titles available for that class, allowing that character to learn new skills and giving them unique characteristics depending on the title (including an altered stat growth).Sato (May 9, 2016). Etrian Odyssey V Trailer Highlights Its Races, Classes, Titles, And Other Features. Siliconera. Retrieved May 24, 2016. FencerEO5.png|Fencer|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Fencer DragoonEO5.png|Dragoon|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Dragoon cestus01_c01.png|Pugilist|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Pugilist reaper01_c01.png|Harbinger|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Harbinger WarlockEO5.png|Warlock|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Warlock necro01_c01.png|Necromancer|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Necromancer hound01_c01.png|Rover|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Rover MasuraoEO5.png|Masurao|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Masurao shaman01_c01.png|Shaman|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Shaman HerbalistEO5.png|Botanist|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Botanist Races Top race ch1.png|Earthlain|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Earthlain Top race ch2.png|Celestrian|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Celestrian Top race ch3.png|Therian|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Therian Top race ch4.png|Brouni|link=http://etrian.wikia.com/wiki/Brouni Downloadable content Like Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold before it, Etrian Odyssey V features additional downloadable content.Sato (July 12, 2016). Etrian Odyssey V’s First Batch Of DLC Brings Schoolgirl Outfits, Helpful Quest, And More. Siliconera. Retrieved July 26, 2016. Reception and sales Etrian Odyssey V was rated favorably by Famitsu magazine, which gave the title a combined 35/40 score (8/9/9/9).Romano, Sal (July 26, 2016). Famitsu Review Scores: Issue 1443. Gematsu. Retrieved August 11, 2016.Brian (August 7, 2016). Etrian Odyssey V gets first review in Famitsu. Nintendo Life. Retrieved August 11, 2016. The reviewers praised the expanded character creation system, and noted that, despite the fundamental gameplay going unchanged, the game still felt fresh with the "mini-events" that occur in the labyrinth and the expanded class abilities. Within the first three weeks of its release in Japan, Etrian Odyssey V has sold over 109,000 unitsJapanese Sales Chart Revealed; New 3DS LL Dethrones PS4, Wasteland 2 Enters to Top 20. Gameranx. Retrieved August 11, 2016.McFerran, Damien (August 18, 2016). 3DS Continues To Dominate Japan As Yo-Kai Watch 3 And Dragon Ball: Fusions Hold Top Places. Nintendo Life. Retrieved August 19, 2016.rawmeatcowboy (August 24, 2016). Japanese Software/Hardware Sales - Aug. 15 to 21st, 2016. GoNintendo. Retrieved August 25, 2016.. It was the top-selling game on the week of its release, with 95,000 units sold. Gallery Videos File:Etrian Odyssey V - Teaser Trailer File:世界樹の迷宮V PV 01 （2016年3月公開）-0 File:世界樹の迷宮V パワーアップしたキャラメイク Artwork TreeEO5.jpg ClassesEO5.png LogoEO5.png Game logo.png Etrian Odyssey Wallpaper 3.jpg Etrian Odyssey Wallpaper 4.jpg External links * Official Japanese website * Official English website References Category:Etrian Odyssey Games Category:Etrian Odyssey V